This research is an attempt to establish a pursuit auditory tracking task as a valid behavioral test of hemispheric specialization for the sensorimotor control of speech-related movements. Specific studies are designed to ascertain and delimit the sensory and motor parameters that underlie lateralized performance on the tracking task. If successful, the task might prove useful to aid in post-trauma diagnostic batteries of hemispheric dominance changes and recovery of speech-motor functioning.